


chile anyways: is this a dream

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: elena is hopefully devoted to eliza, but she can’t stop having vivid dreams about meghan, and her desire to sleep with the woman. these thoughts don’t go over smoothly with eliza, until one night.things get steamy, and rough, very quickly.!!! G!P Eliza and G!P Meghan !!!
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Elena “Mira” Maria Álvarez/Eliza “Ash” Cohen/Meghan “Valkyrie” Castellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	chile anyways: is this a dream

**Author's Note:**

> !!! G!P Eliza and G!P Meghan !!!
> 
> DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. :) 
> 
> also i will be writing a cav and twitch G!P fic pretty soon to keep you guys updated. It will be more a story than just smut like these last few stories have been.

elena had been having the same dream every night for over two weeks. 

it started off simple enough. 

she would be heading to the gym to train and when she entered the locker rooms, she’d find meghan. the blond was tall, or at least a bit taller than elena. her muscular torso was inked with tattoos, and the way her body tensed with deep breaths enticed elena to lock the locker room door behind her. 

she’d get closer, meghan oblivious to the fact elena was also in the locker room. it was then that elena could see what she was doing: jerking that thick, long cock over a photo in her hand. 

elena paused, realizing she was interrupting something personal. but of course, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from meghan and what she was stroking. she had maybe only caught a glimpse of meghan’s member in the locker room when it was flaccid. 

even then, it was big, and hard like it was now, it looked giant. the black stripe tattoo around the middle just made it look better.

elena felt her insides burn with want, and when meghan came, all over the photo, elena moved even closer. 

“meghan?” she spoke softly, the female jumping in fright as she turned around to see the spaniard watching her. 

her cock had started to go soft, and elena noticed, but when she looked down at it, it started hardening again. 

meghan’s face was red as could be, her hands desperately trying to cover her penis as elena smiled. 

“what are you doing in here?” meghan questioned as elena began to unbutton her shirt, letting it fall off onto the bench. 

“well, i came down to train, but i think i found a better way to work out,” elena responded smoothly, undoing her bra. 

meghan couldn’t even find her words as she stared at elena, gaze slowly moving down towards her chest. 

“but what about eliza?” meghan asked. 

that was when she would wake up. 

sweat dripped down elena’s body, eyes opening as she sat up in bed. she breathed heavily, ignoring the warm craving in her gut as she looked around. 

eliza, her sweet eliza. 

why was she having dreams about meghan when she was in love with eliza? 

elena sat in her bed for a few minutes, allowing her heart rate to decrease as the longing feeling grew stronger. she hesitantly slipped a hand beneath her sheets, pushing between her legs. 

god this seemed sinful. 

elena slowly touched her pussy, whimpering when she felt how wet she was, her entrance just begging for eliza to come and fuck her, or….maybe meghan for that matter. 

elena cried out as she stroked her warm center, falling back onto the bed. her thighs clenched around her hand, trying to gain some kind of pleasure from what she was doing. 

she was only met with the craving for her girlfriend, and the girl she had been dreaming of. her eyes closed as she moaned quietly, thinking of both of them being there with her. 

this felt so wrong, but it was what her brain wanted, and so did her body. 

elena laid there, hopefully stroking her clit to try to gain some kind of satisfaction. there was nothing though, and there was no curing her desire to be fucked. it was minutes that passed before there was a knock at her door. 

“elena? babe?” she heard eliza’s voice, relief filling the brunette. 

“i’m here! use your key please!” elena called out, listening for the jiggling of the key in the lock. 

the door opened only a moment later, eliza coming into the room with her duffel bag. “amor, are you still in bed?” eliza called out as she came around the corner, duffel bag dropping from her hands when she saw elena laying there. 

“please eliza, please,” elena said softly, watching as her girlfriend began to pull off her jacket. it didn’t take long for the bulge to appear in the redhead’s pants, not when she could see elena laying there in need. 

the israeli didn’t even take her pants off, instead just pulling the zipper down to free her cock. she climbed onto the bed, looking down at elena with a bit of confusion. 

“what happened? why are you so wet?” eliza asked as she slowly removed elena’s hand from her pussy. she slowly sucked each finger clean, hovering over elena who was partially on her side. 

“i don’t know and i don’t care. please just fuck me,” elena said as she reached up, holding eliza’s face. she pulled her girlfriend down to kiss her, moaning loudly when eliza slipped her member into her girlfriend’s entrance easily. 

eliza had to stop herself from cussing when her member was encased with the warm wetness. this was a lot different than usual. elena loved sex and loved fucking eliza practically every day, but eliza swore her girlfriend had never been this wet before. 

“elena,” the redhead moaned her girlfriend’s name as she pressed her face into elena’s neck, thrusting quickly. the mess was already being made, elena’s juices running down eliza’s cock and onto her balls. 

she didn’t mind, in fact it made things even more pleasurable. “harder eliza, harder please,” elena said loudly as she began to push her hips back into eliza’s thrusts. 

the redhead tried to speed up, but she could only do so much. “eliza,” elena said, more demanding in tone this time. 

eliza found it within herself to push her cock deeper in elena with each stroke, attempting to keep up the demanding pace. elena seemed pleased as she moaned loudly, still pushing her ass back against eliza. 

eliza pushed her hips forward and back, eyes closed as she moaned into elena’s shoulder. “oh dios, baby i’m gonna come,” elena said as she lifted her head, looking back at eliza. 

the female leaned down, kissing her girlfriend a few times as she continued to fuck her. elena held onto her tightly, eliza moaning as she came inside. 

the spaniard moaned loudly, but it was not eliza’s name who left her lips. 

it was meghan’s. 

eliza almost didn’t notice for the split second, but then it locked in and she froze. 

elena was still moaning, legs shaking as eliza lifted her torso, staring at the wall in front of her. had she really just heard that right? 

her hips stopped abruptly and elena frowned, looking back to see eliza staring off into black space. she realized then what a mistake she had made, eliza backing away from her. she stood up, tucking her member back into her pants quickly. 

“eliza, i’m so sorry- i don’t know why i said that-“ elena tried to apologize, as if she hadn’t slightly imagined it being meghan fucking her. 

“you just said meghan’s name while we were having sex!” eliza exclaimed as she grabbed her shirt and began to pull it on. “is that why you were so wet?! you were thinking about meghan?” 

elena clutched the blanket to her chest and body as she felt the panic starting to set in. “no, eliza please don’t go. i can explain this, please. bebe i’m so sorry,” elena spoke as eliza’s fists clenched, standing there silently. “i...i love you. i want you, i...i’ve been having this dream of meghan. i’m so sorry. i can’t control it. i don’t want to dream about it. i just...i think about both of you fucking me and….degrading me. i’m sorry eliza. i didn’t want this to ruin anything or-“ 

“elena just stop. what the fuck? you can’t excuse this. this is like cheating, this is just...i can’t even look at you,” eliza spoke clearly as she took her duffel bag and began to leave. “please don’t talk to me. i just, i need time to think about this.” 

eliza opened the door and left elena’s dorm, the spaniard beginning to cry as she held onto her blankets, hearing the door shut. she couldn’t believe she had told eliza that. what was wrong with her? 

—-

eliza didn’t talk to elena for days after that, picking up extra training just to avoid her girlfriend. the spanish woman was convinced this was the end, that this was really how they would break up, and it hurt more than anything. she didn’t want to lose eliza. she loved her. 

maybe she had these lustful thoughts about meghan, but she didn’t love meghan, and she didn’t want to be with her. 

elena was working in her lab on a late night when it happened, the both of them came in. they had helmets on, which indicated they were doing some kind of hard breaching training. 

she couldn’t see their faces, but she could see meghan’s tattoos and eliza’s body was ingrained into elena’s memory. 

she watched them enter, noting the fact meghan locked the door. 

“eliza...meghan? what are you guys doing?” elena questioned as she gazed at her girlfriend who turned the blinds closed. the two women began to approach elena then, the spaniard feeling her heart start to beat quicker. 

they both stood on the sides of elena, eliza reaching a hand out and placing it on elena’s head. she stroked gently, her other hand pulling her helmet off as meghan did the same. 

“isn’t this what you wanted elena?” eliza questioned as she turned elena’s head towards her crotch. 

“what? eliza what are you doing?” elena responded as she stared at her girlfriend’s tent in her pants. 

“we’re here to let you live out your fantasy elena. i heard that you’ve been dreaming about me,” meghan cut in, elena turning her head towards the other female. 

she bit her lip as she felt the warm sensation in her gut when she saw the bulge in meghan’s pants. “what kind of sick joke is this?” elena asked softly. 

“it’s not a joke. say yes elena, and we’ll fulfill what you’ve been wanting,” eliza said as elena looked back to her girlfriend. she stared at the piercing green eyes, sitting there quietly as eliza unzipped her pants and pulled her member out. 

meghan did the same, eliza raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “well? what do you say?” eliza spoke. 

elena cautiously nodded her head, reaching out for eliza’s cock that she knew so well. she began to stroke up and down, turning her head towards meghan. she grabbed hold of the other cock, biting her lip as she tried not to compare them in her head. meghan was definitely bigger, but eliza was thicker, and elena had no clue if she preferred one over the other. she just wanted both of them in her. 

“that’s it baby,” eliza whispered as elena began to suck on her girlfriend’s cock, quickly stroking meghan’s cock in her other hand. the two women moved in closer towards elena’s head, meghan holding her hands behind her back as she released a few small grunts. 

elena switched her mouth to meghan’s member, beginning to suck softly as she rubbed eliza’s cock. she was enjoying herself to say the least, alternating between both members until meghan grabbed hold of her head. she forced elena down her cock, the spaniard gagging as the length slid down her throat. 

she tried not to be too loud, tears brimming her eyes as meghan let go of her head, allowing elena to pull her out of her mouth. 

“hey, not so rough,” eliza said seriously, looking to meghan with a gaze of sternness. elena smiled slightly as she switched to eliza’s cock, sliding her girlfriend’s length all the way down her throat like meghan had just forced her to do. 

this obviously surprised eliza, a course moan leaving her lips as her hips jutted forward. elena allowed herself to gag slightly, holding her head there as long as possible before she began to bob her head up and down her girlfriend’s cock. 

this continued for quite some time before meghan’s voice became strained, as well as eliza’s. they both came without hesitation, white ropes of cum covering elena’s face. 

it was a mess, elena slowly opening her eyes as the cum dripped down her face, covering her eyelashes.

“good mouth on her,” meghan commented with a small smile, eliza elbowing the female. elena slowly stood up, eliza pulling her forward to plant a kiss on her lips. meghan didn’t seem to mind, and elena was glad. she didn’t want to kiss meghan necessarily.

the females were already getting hard again, both of them looking towards the table. 

“okay elena, who do you want where?” eliza asked softly as she looked down at her girlfriend. elena stared at her like a deer in headlights. 

this felt so unreal. 

she got on her tippy toes, whispering into eliza’s ear. “i’d feel best if it was you...in my pussy.” 

eliza nodded and backed away, hopping up onto the table. elena began to undress, allowing meghan to help her as eliza laid on the table. 

once she was naked, she looked to her girlfriend who was tapping her lap lightly as elena crawled on top, straddling eliza’s waist. she took hold of her cock, staring into eliza’s eyes as she lifted herself and slowly slid down her girlfriend’s length. 

meghan came behind the two, slowly caressing elena’s ass. she spit on her finger, carefully pressing it to elena’s hole. elena moaned as the sensation became clear with her girlfriend inside of her. 

meghan spit on her cock, rubbing it a few times before she spread elena’s cheeks and started to push into her hole. 

elena moaned loudly, trying not to cry out in pain as meghan’s large cock stretched her ass. 

the blond wrapped her arms around elena’s body, holding her in place as she slid in all the way before beginning to pull out. her pace was slow, eliza falling in sync as she began to thrust also. 

they slowly started to build, the pace becoming quicker and quicker as elena moaned louder, the stimulation like nothing she had ever felt before. she cried out as the two females thrusted into her, meghan pulling on her hair roughly. 

tears filled her eyes, but in the best way, mascara running down her cheeks as eliza held her hips in place. “good girl, i’ve always wanted to do this,” meghan whispered in elena’s ear as the spaniard’s eyes rolled back, letting the two cocks slide in and out of her roughly. 

she couldn’t count how many times she had came. the first time, it was strong, and she clutched eliza’s forearm, moaning loudly. 

despite the blond female, it was eliza who she moaned for, eyes closed as she moaned her girlfriend’s name. 

she thought that would be the end of it when she came, but meghan was still going and eliza didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping either. 

it didn’t take much to become overstimulated from the two women when she was already sensitive, legs quivering as they continued to pound into her. elena reached for eliza, wanting to be closer, and meghan didn’t stop her, allowing the female to fall forward onto the redhead. 

elena looked down at eliza, legs shaking as eliza lifted her arms. “shh, you’re okay. i got you,” eliza spoke as she allowed elena to lay on her chest. meghan took a moment to reposition, ending up having to kneel on the chair to reach an adequate height. 

now that elena was laying against eliza, she figured the two females were looking at each other because meghan started to thrust quicker and eliza easily outdid the pace within a few seconds. 

it seemed like a game, elena in the middle just moaning and panting without any regard to their challenging. 

she moaned loudly into eliza’s neck as she came a second time, warm juices running down her girlfriend’s cock as eliza rubbed her back. 

finally, the two women came, elena’s eyes rolling back beneath her eyelids as she felt both of her holes become filled. 

they did stop after that time, elena clutching eliza’s biceps as she breathed heavily. 

meghan slowly pulled her cock out, the spaniard feeling cum drip out of her hole as she wiggled down on eliza’s member. 

“we good here?” meghan asked as she walked over to the sink, cleaning off her member. 

eliza looked to elena, the spaniard nodding her head gently. “we good, thanks castellano,” eliza spoke and meghan pushed her cock back into her trousers before she grabbed her helmet. 

she exited the lab a moment later, eliza slowly rubbing elena’s back. “well, what did you think?” eliza asked as elena lifted her head slowly. 

“that was...interesting,” elena hummed as she traced patterns on eliza’s collarbone. “i’m sorry about what happened that day in my room. really, eliza i’m so sorry. i...this felt good, but i don’t want it to ever happen again.” 

“i was hoping you’d say that.” 

“what do you mean?” 

“i was hoping that if i let you live out this fantasy, it wouldn’t happen anymore, and it seems that’s how it has worked. i want to apologize for how i reacted elena. i was freaked out by what you told me, but to be honest, seeing you be this pleasured. i liked it, a lot. maybe...if you want to, we can look into toys so that i can please you like this, minus another person,” eliza spoke her thoughts, elena nodding lightly. she snuggled her body against eliza’s, smiling as she lightly pushed up and down along her girlfriend’s length. “god, don’t tell me you want more after what we just did,” eliza sighed as elena smiled lightly. 

“what? don’t got anymore cum for me?” elena questioned as she sat up slightly, beginning to move her hips in circles around eliza’s cock. 

“psh, i didn’t say that,” eliza murmured as she moaned lightly as elena clenched her muscles around her length. “oh, elena.” 

the spanish woman smiled as she continued to ride her girlfriend’s dick, liking the way eliza quivered beneath her touch. she could tell this was overdoing it a bit for her lover, and that was what she wanted. 

that round didn’t last long, and elena didn’t need it to. she just wanted to see the look in eliza’s eyes when she made her cum again, filling her up once more. 

eliza moaned very loudly, quieted abruptly by elena’s hand against her mouth. she moaned against elena’s hand, staring into her girlfriend’s eyes as she came once more. 

after that, eliza really couldn’t take anymore, and elena knew that. the brunette climbed off her girlfriend’s cock carefully, smiling as she looked down at her. 

“now, why don’t we go back to your room, and i can give you a well deserved massage?” elena mentioned as she got off the work table and went to the sink. she cleaned off her face and between her legs before she began to get dressed again. 

“does this massage include oil, like in guadalajara?” eliza asked slowly, elena smirking as she looked over her shoulder. that was a good memory. 

“yes, of course,” elena answered, watching as eliza got up without another word. she chuckled lightly, eliza washing off quickly before she pulled her pants up and began to walk towards the exit of the lab. 

“let’s go,” eliza said excitedly, elena smiling as she followed her girlfriend, kissing her once before she left. 

the two females began to head back to eliza’s dormitory, both of them feeling more than pleased with the night. 

maybe it was a bit unorthodox, but they had explored that side of things, and it would probably never happen again. 

eliza was satisfied with that, and so was elena.


End file.
